A Different Kind of Life
by AERO84
Summary: This is a story about if Kel went to the convent and travelled to court to marry and found out she was already betrothed to.....*Notice* Chapter 25 is up and specal notea the bottom of the chaptr!
1. Shocking news of marriage

Chapter 1  
  
Keladry of Mindelan winced as the serving lady yanked the knots at the back of her dress. she wasn't happy and once again found herself wondering what the pages and squires at the Palace were doing. Every day Keladry found herself cursing her parents for forcing her to go to the convent. It was so weird to Keladry because when she had first mentioned wanting to be a page her mother was all for it but she went to the Palace to visit Queen Thayet one day and returned to tell Keladry she wasn't to be a page and would go to the convent to be a lady.  
  
Keladry had never stopped wondering why she had been denied to be a page and after her mother came back from the Palace Kel must have pestered her oh for a week or two. She didn't pester to annoy, just to seek out a truth that she couldn't find in her mother.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Keladry had just gotten the servant to stop pulling in the back of her dress so hard when a sharp sounding knock was heard The servant lady jumped and when she did she stabbed Keladry with a pin. Keladry began to mutter a string of Yamani curses and caused the servant woman to stare at her bewildered ad scared.  
  
"Go ahead hit me," the servant woman stammered loudly.  
  
"hit you? Mithros, why would I want to hit you? all you did was nick me with a pin!" Keladry said confused.  
  
"It's the noble way miss. Don't act as though you haven't hit a servant before."the lady said the beginning part clear as a bell but the second part was softly mumble.  
  
Keladry was aghasted,"I should say I haven't. I wasn't raised to raise I a hand to a person of lower rank that takes care of me."  
  
"yes miss, I understand."  
  
"yes well what is your na-," Keladry began but was cut off by another sharp rap at her door.  
  
"Mithros go away," Keladry grumbled but stepped forward to open it anyway. A priestess of the Goddess was standing there, in fact, in was Keladry's writing priestess. Keladry curtsied to her priestess and followed as the priestess beckoned to her. They walked through a maze of twisted passages. The priestess stopped in front of a thick oak door and rapped smartly on it with her knuckles. The was opened b a servant who stepped aside and the priestess walked in then she too stepped to the side to allow Keladry by so she could properly face the First Daughter of the Convent. The First Daughter looked Keladry over, up and own and said,"Keladry, it is your time to return to Corus. Thankfully you will not be traveling alone, though I can't say I favor your companion anymore than I favor you. You will be going to Corus with Alianne of Pirate's Swoop."  
  
Keladry gasped and sputtered,"THE Alianne of THE Pirate's Swoop?"  
  
"Yes, dear THE Alianne of THE Pirate's Swoop. When you arrive in Corus you- "the First Daughter began but was again cut off by Keladry.  
  
"Yea Yea I know... I go to Corus, find a husband and we live happily ever after with loads of little rugrats running around and so on. Sounds joyous!" Keladry remarked sarcastically.  
  
The First Daughter suddenly began became grim,"Oh no Keladry, it doesnt go like that for you.....You see you are already betrothed." 


	2. the formation and carying out of plans

Chapter 3  
  
Keladry staggered and almost fell to the floor.  
  
"Umm excuse me...WHAT?" Kel yelled at the top of her lungs-screw her Yamani training,her life was getting ruined here!  
  
"Keladry, please calm yourself and lower that voice down! What kind of man wants to marry a loud yelling wife?" The First Daughter spoke calmly and slow.  
  
"Who said I wanted to marry anyone anyway? By the way my name is not KELADRY!! It's Kel, just Kel and I've put up with you calling me Keladry for 6 years and I'm through with it!" Kel screamed at the First Daughter.  
  
"Hey am I missing the party?" a laughing voice said in the back of the room.  
  
Kel spun to face the speaker and found herself looking down in to a pair of violety-blue eyes with flecks of green in them.  
  
"Hi I'm Alianna of Pirate's Swoop," the girl said as she shook her flaming red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Keladry..umm Kel of Mindelan, pleasure to meetcha ya," Kel said, awestruck.  
  
"So I guess we will be traveling together to corus," Alianne saaid knowingly.  
  
Kel nodded then spoke," Is your mom REALLY the Lioness?".  
  
"Yeah she REALLY the Lioness," Alianne said if a stupid voice.  
  
"Girls, please return to your rooms and pack. You leave for Corus tomorrow at daybreak," the First Daughter said.  
  
Kel and Alianne walked softly back to their rooms and began to pack up their belongings and memories of the past six years. It wasn't a problem for Kel nor Alianne to pack up and leave on such short notice-they both hated it there and couldn't wait to leave.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The next day at daybreak both Alianne and Kel were aroused by sharp knocks on their doors. Kel got up and stretched and did a pattern with an imaginary glaive to wake herself up. Alianne on the the other hand, woke up to her knock, opened the door and started yelling at the poor lady about letting people sleep and so forth. Then Alianne began to wake up,apologized to the lady and went in her room to bathe and dress.  
  
After Kel finished her dance she also began to bathe and dress. They both dressed and began to walk down to the Dining Hall where in the doorway they almost bumped into each other. They were about ot walk in the Hall when a preistess came up behind them and said that their breakfast whould be eaten on the road, they needed to hurry to Corus.  
  
Kel and Alianne let themselves be guided outside and into a waiting carriage. The carriage really was a pretty thing, thoghu neither girls agreed with all the lace and frills hang in, nor did they care for the satin upholstery-they both much prefered to be on horseback. The journey began and Alianne and Kel began to talk about basically anything they could think of. Then Alianne said to Kel,"So are you excited about already beginning betrothed or are you atleast thinknig of who it might be?"  
  
A shadow crossed Kel's face and Alianne immediatly regretted her straightforward words.  
  
Much to Alianne's suprise Kel answered her.  
  
"I'm definitly not excited, if was a great shock and all but I'm sure I will learn to love whatever man I am placed with."(A/N OOC i know)  
  
"Okay, that's noble of you-if I was in your place I would refuse to go to court at all," Alianne confessed,"I guess you could say I inheirted my mother's temper."  
  
The girls chatted for quite a while and were quite suprised when the carriage halted and the footman came and opened the door for them. He mentioned something about being at their destination for the night. Both girls stood, ignored the footman's hand waiting to help them down, and stepped out of the carriage. They surveyed their dismal surrounding and a plan popped into Kel's head.  
  
She could hardly contain her glee and grabbed Alianne's hand and they rushed inside.  
  
"Now, what have you gone and rushed me in here for?" Alianne demanded of Kel.  
  
"Kel replied confidently,"I have a plan."  
  
And Kel began to tell Alianne her plan. Alianne thoguht it was a great idea and readily agreed.  
  
They ate dinner and talked for the rest of the time at their hotel and were going to walk up the stairs into their rooms when the preistess that was accompanying them announced they would arrive in Corus tomorrow.  
  
"YES," Kel said in the lowest voice she could manage and turned to Alianne and grinned.  
  
They continued up the stairs and seperated to go their rooms.  
  
The next day Kel awoke and grinnied widely, and crept downstairs in some breeches and a tunic to put the finshed touch on her plan for it to work.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Kel crept back up the stairs to her room and quickly shed her breaches and replaced them with her traveling and no sooner had she tied the last string of her gown she heard a knock on her door.  
  
"Come in," Kel called to the knocker.  
  
Alianne opened the door and slipped in sideways, her face bubbling over with excitement.  
  
"So did you do it? HUH? HUH? Come on come on tell me!" Alianne exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Yea I did it. It was sooo easy! They weren't even guarding them!" Kel replied back.  
  
"GREAT! I put some breeches in my bag to change into. I mean have you ever heard of a woman jumping on a horse and riding off and actually get away in a dress?"  
  
"Well, no but we aren't exactly normal noble ladies now are?" Kel said back teasingly.  
  
"Yea I guess. This is going to be so fun!" Alianne laughed.  
  
The two girls talked for awhile after and then headed down to breakfast. When they arrived, gracefully stepping off the staircase they found breakfast already laid out and warmed plates laying out for them to fix some food onto. They both got their choices of food and sat down. The priestess they traveled with walked in then and began to hurry them, thus annoying Kel.  
  
"I'm not exactly ready to go prancing off to get married, I'll thank ou not to rush me," Kel grumbled.  
  
Alianne gave a very unladylike snort and Kel looked and smiled at her.  
  
The preistess looked distinctly ryffled as she replied,"Lady Alianne I wouldn't be laughing. You are betrothed too."  
  
Alianne coughed and spit her mouthful of juice all over Kel. Kel on the other hand began to laugh her unladylike butt off. Alianne stood up, furious.  
  
"Excuse me? what did you just say to me preistess?" Alianne rumbled.  
  
" I said you ARE betrothed, got a problem with that?" the preistess said sounding very ghetto-y(A/N I think I just made up a word!)  
  
"Yea I do," Alianne growled. With that Alianne turned on her heel and ran up the stairs. Kel got up, glared at the preistess and ran up after Alianne. Kel found Alianne changing into some breeches.  
  
"Alianne what are ou doing?" Kel yelled.  
  
"Kel, the plan begins NOW!" Alianne looked up and grinned devishly.  
  
Kel smirked and ran into her room to changed into breeches and a shirt. She found Alianne waiting for her outside her door. Kel laughed wildly and they ran down the stairs. They ran past the estranged preistess and yelled to her over their shoulder, asking her o put there gowns In the carriage. They ran outside and into the stables. They jumped onto their horses(A/N that is what Kel was doing that morning-tacking up the horses.) and galloped out of the stable to see the preistess trying to rush the footman to get the carriage ready. They set off for Corus gallopin and laughing all the way. 


	3. Meeting

Chapter 6  
  
Kel pulled lightly on her horses reins and stopped. She turned and watched Alianne catch up.  
  
"Too much excercise?" Kel called teasingly.  
  
"Oh yeah I'm getting lightheaded," Alianne laughed  
  
"O.K. lets get going again and this time try to keep up!" Kel teased her again  
  
"Shut up!" Alianne said.  
  
And with that Alianne nudged her horse and galloped off. Kel spun her horse around and followed. They rode hard for two hours or so when they finally saw Corus come into view. They both slowed and stopped just to look at the city, busy and crowded below them. Kel and Alianne panted and Alianne started to ride down to the city.  
  
"What are you doing Ali? The palace is the other way!" Kel yelled to her.  
  
Alianne turned in her saddle and replied,"I to do something in the city, hurry up!"  
  
Kel sighed in exsaperation and followed her down the steep sand and rock incline. Alianne reached the bottom first and waited for Kel. Kel arrived beside her and then continued on through the busy streets.  
  
Alianne stopped at the doorway of a pub, The Dancing Dove and began to laugh. Kel glanced up to see what she found so funny. She followed Alianne's gaze and managed to gather from Ali between giggles that that horse tethered on the other side of the doorway was her father's, Baron George of Pirate's Swoop.  
  
Alianne and Kel dismounted and walked inside the inn. Alianne's father turned to see who walked in and began to walk over. When he arrived at the two girls her swept up Alianne in a big hug. George put Alianne dow and Alianne looked behind him to see who else she knew who was here. She must have spotted someone she recognized because she smiled widely and ran over to a group of young knights and squires. she tapped a tall redhead on the shoulder andthe young knight spun around to see who the tapper was.  
  
The boy smiled and hugged Alianne. Alianne glanced over at Kel and beckoned her over. Kel strode over to the boys and stood next to Alianne.  
  
"Kel, this is my brother Thom," Alianne introduced Kel to the boy.  
  
Thom turned back to his friends and then he faced Kel again.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you, these are my friends- Nealan,Faleron,Prince Roald, Owen, and Joren. 


	4. a few familarities

Part two  
  
Kel nodded and glanced up at the boys. They are were handsome and strong looking. Kel curtsied and smiled up at them all. Then Prince Rolad swept down in a bow and the other boys soon followed suit. Kel thoguht the prince and Alianne's brother were the handsomest. Kel nudged Alianne and Alianne turned to face her.  
  
"Alianne we HAVE to go to the Palace now!" Kel whispered  
  
"O.K. I hope to see you all later today, goodbye Thom," Aliane turned spoked to the boys.  
  
Kel and Alianne turned and were almost all the way to the door when loud whispoers broke out behind them. Kel heard her name within another whisper.  
  
"Roald.....can't.....marry....Kel," Kel heard broken bits of the conversation and then she began to hear Alianne's name.  
  
"Fal...shes beeautiful, why do u get to marry her and not me?" Owen said in a perfectly normail voice.  
  
The girls hurried their steps and once outside they began a conversation about what they just heard.  
  
"Kel, your to be married to the prince!" Alianne exclaimed  
  
"So your to be married to Faleron!" Kel saod back.  
  
"But the prince, I mean he's a prince." Alianne replied.  
  
"He's no different than me, so what he has the word prince i front of his name... That doesn't make him any less of a person." Kel sternly said  
  
But neither girl had noticed that Roald and Faleron had been standing in the doorway, listening to this coversation. All the other boys walked over abd told them that they must being going back to the Palace. The other boys looked suprised when they saw Kel and Alianne still standing there.  
  
"Miladies, what are you still doing here?" the knight called Nealan asked.  
  
"Please just Kel and Ali for us," Kel commented.  
  
"Alright but what are you still here for?" Nealan asked again.  
  
"Nealan we WERE having a conversation," Alianne snapped angrily  
  
"Ali I told you last summer not to call me NEALAN," Neal said angrily.  
  
" I told you not to talk to me,"  
  
"Wait you to know each other?" Kel asked.  
  
"My mother was his knight-master and NEALAN used to like me,"  
  
Neal blushed and all his freiends chuckled. Neal stalked over to his horse and seconds later he exclamied,"Rolad your horse bti me again!"  
  
"Oops sorry Neal, I told you not to stand so close to Peachblossom." 


	5. A challenge

Chapter 7  
  
"The thing is a brute, I think you should take him to Diane again," Neal remarked airily  
  
"Neal, you just want an excuse to go talk to Diane again. you know she is in love with Numair. give it up," Faleron remarked from the back on the group.  
  
The boys burst in to laughter at Neal blushed and started to stammer about how he didn't like Diane anymore. This just made the young men laugh harder. The girls looked on, amused at the boys antics. The boys all turned at the same time and said," May we escort you to the Palace?"  
  
"No thank you, we DON'T need an escort." Alianne remarked sharply.  
  
Thom coughed and the remarkable thing was his cough sound exactly like he said Alanna. Alianne walked over Thom and deliver a blow to the stomach. Thom began to cough and curse at his little sister.  
  
"Mithros, I knew you hadn't changed at all,"Thom sputtered.  
  
"Yeah I still punch harder than you," Alianne retorted.  
  
And with that the girls spun on their heels, mounts their respective horses, and started to ride away. They stopped when Thom called out lovingly to her sister,"Alianne dearest, you may punch harder but you're the one who wears a dress now."  
  
Alianne drew her breath in sharply for alianne had wanted ot a page same as Kel but had never told anyone except her older brother and best friend.  
  
"Alright Thom, you win. I'll race to you the Palace," Alianne softly commented.  
  
"Well I would but what my dear friends and your beautiful friend?"  
  
"Please, dont hit on my friends and as far as I'm concerned Kel can race one of the other boys," Alianne remarked to her brother.  
  
"Yes, but what which one? Let me see who is the best horse racer here? hmmmmm.. I chose Roald," Thom cooly replied  
  
Roald and kel nodded, a silent agreement to race. Thom and Roald turned, mounted their horses and beckoned to their friends to mount up. The other boys mounted up and nodded, ready to go. The all walked in an out of the crowds. Evey few secinds one of the boys turned in his saddle to look at the four people left at the inn. 


	6. A race to the end

Chapter 8  
  
The other boys arrived at the palace gate and to their suprise the found King Jonathan there.  
  
"hello boys, have you seen Roald? I thought he went into the city with you." King jonathan said  
  
"Yes, your majesty he did. he should be along anytime now." Neal remarked cheerfully.  
  
"Oh no he's gine ad got himself in trouble again hasn't he?" King Jonathan shook his head worried.  
  
"Oh no he didn't get in trou- ok not alot of trouble this time." Faleron said.  
  
"What has he done this time?" Jonathan asked  
  
"Umm.. well he is racing thom and Alianne of Pirate's Swoop and keladry of Mindelan was it boys?" Neal turned to ask his friends.  
  
"Oh no he's racing Keladry? What ? Wait-why is ..oh never mind I'm confused-I need to go see Numair for a healing. When you see Roald tell himto come to my studty immediatly. And no he can't bring any friends, Owen," The king said glancing at Owen who looked hopeful.  
  
The king walked away and the other boys turned ot Owen and simaltenously asked him,"what was that about/"  
  
"Well I suppose I can tell because Roald isn't here," Owen whimpered. He took a deep breath and said,"Well ou see you guys I'm to be married to Kalasin and Jonathan and Thayet-they say I'm to call them that now-say I have to get ot know her. And I just thought now would be a good time seeing as Roald and Kel and their majesties-oops I mean jonathan and Thayet- wuodl be there."  
  
The boys all heard the stampeding of hooves and turned ot watcxh the road. The boys gaped in suprise as they saw Roald and kel racing neck and neck in the lead and Alianne and Thom not far behind, also tied.  
  
Kel and Roald neared and slowed, no winner a fair tie to the race. All of them were panting and their horses winded.  
  
"Roald, your dad needs ot see you immediatly," Faleron said.  
  
"O.K.,"Roald said  
  
"I'll take care of your horse Roald," Kel said quietly.  
  
Roald turned ot stare at Kel and began to sy something about how Peachblossom wasn't very friendly but he stopped when he saw Kel stroking the ornery gelding on the neck. Owen nudged Roald and mutter quite loudly something about a match made in heaven. 


	7. The Conte Kidlets

Chapter 8 part two  
  
Alianne snorted(a/n:very unladylike there Alianne-OMG I'm talkngi to a character from a book that cant be good) and Kel turned to glare at Owen. Owen grinned innocently and walked off leading his bay mare towards the stables. Alianne and Kel both headed that way also, Alianne leading her dappled gelding and Kel her sweet black mare and Roald's ornery strawberry roan gelding.  
  
  
  
"Father?" Roald called, all the while lightly knocking on his study door.  
  
"Yes Roald come in," King Jonathan called back wearily.  
  
Roald opened the door and slipped in quietly. He looked up to see his mother,Queen Thayet, his oldest sister,Princess Kalasin, and his youngest brother Jasson sitting on his mother's lap.(a/n: Tammy never actually said how old Jasson was so for these purposes hes two ok?)  
  
"Jassie," Roald called to get get his brother's attenton  
  
Jasson turned quickly to see who was calling him and his face broke into a wide smile when he saw his oldest brother," Rwold, come here," he called.  
  
Roald laughed and stepped forward to scoop him up into a hug. Roald picked up Jasson and sat down in a chair with him. He placed a kiss on his forehead and looked up to begin talking to his dad.  
  
"Roald, I understand, you are a young man and I know you love a challenge but seeriously boy do you really think racing with your betrothed is a good idea," Jonathan asked quietly.  
  
"Well, no but I don't know I wasn't thinking. So Kel is REALLY my betrothed?"Roald asked hopefully  
  
"Yes she is. So do you like her," Thayet asked laughing.  
  
Kalasin laughed at her mom's antics and bgan to smile as Jasson's twin sister, Lianne came in.  
  
"Oh, looks like your shadows are here kids," Jonathan said to the two older children.  
  
Lianne climbed up to Kalasins lap and sat there sucking her thumb.  
  
"It's remarkable how much those two look like you guys," Thayet commented.  
  
Roald laughed and started to mess around with his little brother.  
  
"Roald, Kel is your betrothed and I know you already know Kally's betrothed. Now I'm willnignto tell you who it is if you promie not to cause any problems," Jonathan said gravely.  
  
"O.K. dad I promise not to cause any problems," Roald said.  
  
"Kalasin is betrothed to Owen of Jesslaw," Thayet said gently.  
  
"Kalsin is gettinhg married to Jolly-Boy?" Roald sputtered. He fell silent and then seconds he burst into laughter,"Kally I hope you like the word 'jolly'!"  
  
"Hahaha, not!" kally replied.  
  
"Roald where is Kel and Alianne," Jonathan asked.  
  
"In the stables, Kel offered to take care of Peachblossom for me," Raodl said.  
  
"Roal you wicked little boy, You know that horse will bite her," Thayet said.  
  
"No mom thats ust it, Peachblossom gets along with Kel!" Roald said.  
  
"Wait a minute, Alianne's here," Kally asked.  
  
"yes your other half his here,"  
  
"Why is she here," Kally asked anxiously  
  
"She is betrothed to Faleron of kings Reach,' Jon said to her.  
  
"Oh, well thats all well and good, can I go see her now?" Kally asked.  
  
"Sure you may, Roald you go too and when you are all done talknig with everyone please escort Keladry and Alianne up here," Jonathan said,"And yes you can bring Jasson and Lianne." Jonathan said as he saw both of his oldest childrens mouths open. 


	8. Flying horse brushes, biting horsies OH ...

Chapter 9  
  
Roald stood up put his little brother on the floor hugged his mom and dad, picked up Jasson agin and waited for Kally to do the same. Then they walked out the door. The walk to the stables was quiet but as they neared the stables the vioces instead began louder. Roald walked in and loudly said,"Everybody miss me?"  
  
Roald ducked as a flying curry comb came towards him.  
  
"Kel, that wasn't nice to do to me," Roald said and began to fake pout.  
  
Kel laughed and returned to her currying her horse. Roald walked over to Peachblossom's stall and Roald examined Kel's job.  
  
"Jasson, don't try to pet Peachblossom, he bites," Roald sternly said.  
  
The little toddler quickly withdrew his hand.  
  
"Let's go pet Kel's horse ok little buddy?" Raold said to Jasson.  
  
"O.K," the happy little toddler agreed.  
  
Roald shifted Jasson in his arms and walekd acroos the stable to Kel's horse. Jasson began to pat Hoshi , Kel's horse. Kel turned to watch Roald and Jasson pat Hoshi.  
  
"You a good brother, Roald," Kel said quietly and both Roald and Jasson looked up.  
  
"Rwold is that the girl you like?" Jasson asked innoncently.  
  
Roald blushed and began to talk,"Kel thanks for grooming Peachblossom for me and when your done I'm supposed to escort you and Alianne to my dad's study ok?" Roald asked and then began turning to walk away.  
  
"O.K. Roald and by the way you can stay here, I dont mind really,"  
  
"O.K.," Roald said.  
  
He turned back around to face Kel and set hs little brother on the door to the horse's stall. He leaned on his hands and began to watch Kel groom her horse. She worked carefully and slowly, not missing a spot on the animal. roald felt someone walk up behind him and turned to see who it was. It was his sisters Kally and Lianne.  
  
"Roald have you seen Alianne," Kally asked.  
  
"Roald have seen Fal anywhere?" Joren called to Roald at the same time.  
  
Kel started laughing as did Neal.  
  
"why are you laughing," Roald asked Kel and Neal  
  
"Well if I know Alianne shes "WITH" Faleron,"Kel said 


	9. nephew perhaps?

Chapter 10  
  
Kel and Neal glanced at each other and laughed. Roald smiled and turned to kally and nodded. kal nodded back and screamed,"Ali get out here this instant, you DON't want ot make me come and find you!"  
  
Seconds later Ali appeared from behind a stable door and sweet ly asked,"Yeah did you need something?"  
  
"Yeah I need you to stop snogging my friends," Neal muttered  
  
"What was that Queenscove. Oh I'm sorry sir NEALAN of Queenscove," Alianne retorted.  
  
"O.K. guys break it up, my dad needsto see you and kel Ali so I'll escort you guys to your rooms so you can change into a dress and then I'll take to his study ok?" Roald said definatly.  
  
"No it's ok Roald, I'll take Ali to her room and you can take Kel. Their rooms are on opposite ends of the Palace." Faleron stated.  
  
"And you know this how?" Kel asked laughing,"Oh never mind I don't wanna know!"  
  
At that moment a very familar face came up behind Neal and hugged him. kel couldn't place her face at first but soon figured out it was her sister Adalia.  
  
"Adalia!" Kel hopped roght over the side of the horse's stall to roald's amazement and ran to hug her sister.  
  
"kel, how did you get messed up with this mad bunch," adalia said.  
  
"Couldn't tell you," Kel laughed  
  
"Kel, I want you to meet my husband, Neal of Queenscove."  
  
Kel gaped in suprise and finally manged to stutter out,"neal how come you didn't tell me you are married to my sister?" Kel demanded.  
  
"must have slipped my mind," Neal said innoncently staring up at the stable roof.  
  
"Neal, you idnt tell her? you are horrible!" Adalia laughed and pretended to pout.  
  
"Like I said it must have slipped my mind," Neal saod airily.  
  
"Kel you have grown up in the last 5 years. I can't beleive I haven't seen you!" adalia exclamied  
  
"Well kel if neal didn't tell you about us being married than he definitly didn't tell you.. umm Kel there's someone I want you to meet. he's right outside. come on," Adalia said  
  
Kel started to walk by Neal and punched him in the stomach. Neal fell on the ground and started swearing.  
  
"what did you do Kel?" Adalia asked questionally  
  
"nothing," kel said innoncently  
  
Rolad laughed and picked up Jasson to follow them outside.  
  
When they got outside they found a little boy, adorable with hazel eyes and brown hair brushed back from a widow's peak. 


	10. Jasson ROCKS!

Chapter 11  
  
*Nufin belongs to me except the plot? Happy now?*  
  
Kel gaped at the little boy. She opened and closed her mouth a couple of times and finally stuttered,"Is he yours?"  
  
"Yes doesn't he look like Neal? He is such a little cutie pie!" Adalia cooed at her four year old son.  
  
Adie, why didn't you tell me that you had a son?" Kel demanded  
  
"Well, actually a son AND a daughter, I just had my daughter a month ago" Adalia laughed."And we were kinda thinking since Roald was Emry's godparent, Kally would you like to be Keldary's?"  
  
"I already have god parents thanks," Kel said.  
  
"No, Kel we named our daughter after you-my favorite little sister," Adalia replied.  
  
Kel laughed went to hug her sister.  
  
"Sure Adie I would love to be Keldary's godmother,"Kally added in.  
  
"And I'm soon to be Emry's godfather!" Roald added also.  
  
"You two are to be married,the wo ilttle kids i used to watch and changed their diapers?" Adie teased.  
  
"Yes that would be us," Kally laughed and roald blushed furiously.  
  
"so who are you to marry?"  
  
"Owen of Jesslaw," Kally replied.  
  
"Owen? He a good sorta chap. you guys get along quite well right?" Adie questioned.  
  
"Yes we do, we are set to marry in 4 months time," Kally said excited.  
  
"Good, I'm inviting to the wedding right?" Adie asked  
  
"Yes of course, in fact, i was kind of wondering if you wanted to be in it?" Kally asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes, I would love to!" Adie exclaimed.  
  
"O.K. so Roald who are you marrying?" Neal asked with a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
"Neal, shut it. Come on Kel you have to go see my dad now."  
  
"Yes he's leaving Adie because he's marrying.....KEL!!!" Nela sang from behind them.  
  
"neal, dont tease!I'm happy for you guys!" Adie called  
  
They both spun and yelled their thanks.  
  
Roald escort Kel to her room and seemed suprised when Kel asked him to come in.  
  
"aren't you changing?" Roald asked, confued.  
  
"yeah in the bathroom!" kel replied laughing.  
  
"O.K." Roald said and laughed at his own stupidity. He opened the door for Kel and sat down on her bed and sdet his brother on his lap  
  
Kel disappear into the bathroom and came out a moment later asking Roald to help her tie the back of her dress. He shifted jasson on to the bed next to himand began to tie her dress.  
  
As he tied she chatted with him.  
  
"roald when I was at the convent a bunch of girls told me you would talk to me because I did the arts," Kel stated.  
  
"Kel thats not true. i prefer girls with fighting experience, I cant stand hearing avout needlepoint and girly stuff like that!" Raold said,"By the way why did you want ot meet me in the first place? i know for a fact you didn't know you were betrothed to me until you got to the Palace."  
  
"Well ok but this is kind of embrassing for me but I always admired you and thoghut you were pretty hot but now I feel stupid for telling you th-" Kel was cut off as Roald lightly kissed her.  
  
"umm what was that?Kel murmured  
  
"A kiss ever had one before," Roald lightly teased.  
  
Jasson then pulled on Roald tunic saying," Roald I'm hungry!"  
  
"O.K. buddy lets go see ma and da," Roald said.  
  
"Yeah!" Jasson said  
  
Raodl went to pick him up but instead Kel grabbed Jasson.  
  
"Can I hold him, Roald? He's cute, just like you!" Kel teased him and opened the door to wlak out. Roald followed after, stopping to close Kel's door. roald ran to catch up with her. When caught up with her they chatted until they got to his dad's study. Roald knocked then opened the door and they walked in with Kel holding Jasson.  
  
"Oh Kel, its good to see you again!" Thayet said.  
  
Kel putted Jasson down and curtsied to their majesties.  
  
Jasson ran over to his mom and yelled,  
  
"Mommy they were kissing in HER room!" 


	11. Uh Oh

Chapter 12  
  
Thayet gasped and Jonathan sighed. He glanced up at Roald who smiled back innocently. Kel looked at the floor fighting her need to laugh at Roald who was still smiling at his father like he didn't do anything. Suddenly Kel found herself on the floor. Jasson had jumped off his mom's lap and came running right into her legs and knocked her down. He was now bouncing up and down on Kel's stomach singing," Kelly likes Rwold, Rwold likes Kelly, Rwold's marrying Kelly, Yeah yeah yeah!" Thayet burst out laughing and Roald dropped on the floor next to Kel and grabbed Jasson. He started tickling him and Jasson started laughing and screaming.  
  
"Are you sorry for doing that, buddy?" Roald asked.  
  
"Yes Rwold, I'm sorry! STOP!" Jasson yelled.  
  
Roald stopped and stood up. He put out his hand for Kel to grab and when she did he pulled her up. Kel then bent down and picked up Jasson. Jasson hugged Kel and Jonathan began to talk.  
  
"O.K. I know you both know your getting married to each other so we brought you here to talk about the upcoming marriage."  
  
"Sit down you two," Thayet commanded.  
  
"O.k.," They chorused.  
  
"Jasson, come sit with Daddy," Jonathan said to his son. (A/N Jon you got shot down!)  
  
"No I want to sit with Mommy," Jasson said.  
  
Jasson slid off Kel's lap and ran over to Roald, gave him a kiss on the cheek and went to go see his mom.  
  
"So children, when would you like to be married?" Jon asked them.  
  
"I don't know, your majesty," Kel said meekly  
  
"Please call us Jon and Thayet," Jon said.  
  
"O.K," Kel said.  
  
"And no Roald that does not go for you," Thayet said as he watched him open his mouth out of the corner of eye.  
  
"Damn," Roald said  
  
"Excuse me, young man?" Thayet said.  
  
"I said man, mom, don't have a cow," Roald replied  
  
"Don't speak to your mother like that. Anyway while you guys were all chatting I set a date for your wedding."  
  
"When?" Roald asked  
  
"In 6 months time, you will need fittings and the such but that will all be decided upon later. You are dismissed for now."  
  
"Hey Dad?" Roald called  
  
"Yes," Jon said, without looking up from his desk.  
  
"Weren't Alianne and Faleron supposed to be at this meeting?"  
  
"Yes they were. In fact, sit down I need to speak with you about a very important matter." 


	12. Sadness

Chapter 13  
  
"Roald Faleron loves Alianne," Jonathan said gently.  
  
"Yeah so what? That's what's so important?" Roald asked confused.  
  
"Well Alianne doesn't like Tortall so Faleron gave up his shield and they are moving to Tyra." His mother said gently.  
  
"Wha..Fal, leaving but why? I'm confused. Fal isn't like that I know it!"  
  
Roald said  
  
"Well he fell deep in love with Alianne and I guess his brain is foggy. I tried to convince him not to leave but my tries were futile. I'm so sorry." Jonathan said quietly  
  
Without a word Roald bolted up from his chair and sprinted to the door and yanked it open and was gone in seconds. Kel stood to go after him but Thayet's commanding words stopped her.  
  
"Kel, he's hurting and I know him well. He will go find Faleron and try as hard as he possibly can, with persuasion and maybe even his Gift to keep him here. They have been best friends forever and Roald does not does not want to think about losing him. If you see him give him some space and just leave him be."  
  
"Don't hurt him Keladry," Jon sternly said to her.  
  
"I wouldn't" Kel promised and fled.  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh somewhat of a cliff hanger! I'm so sorry that this chapter is short and that it took so long to get up..Any question or comments(besides the very nice one your going to put in the review for me ;);)) you have about my story please email me at ILOVEPRINCEHARRY@aol.com and or IM me at the same name! Ttyl  
  
Spider-Gal 


	13. The Garden Par-TAY

Chapter 14  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Review or we might have to duel!!!!!!  
  
Because I'm so mean and I posted that really short cliffhanger I decided to write a nice long chapter!! For the people who have asked me how many chapters I'm going to do, I have no idea. I don't think I'm anywhere close to an ending!  
  
Ok all done rambling!  
  
Onward!  
  
  
  
Kel ran and she ran fast. She didn't understand why she was so upset. She had only met Roald that day!! Kel suspected she was beginning to care for him, deeply. Kel had no apparent idea where she was nor did she care. She began to pant and slowed to a stop. She glanced around at her surroundings and found herself right inside the door way to the Palace Gardens. Kel stepped forward slowly, almost cautiously, if she wasn't to be there.  
  
Kel arrived at a bench and sat, wincing as the cold steel connecting with her warm skin. She jumped up and sat down again, lowering herself slowly back onto the cold bench. Kel sat down and thoghut for awhile. A low noise to her left snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to peer through the dimming twilight at the roses bushes, grouped in large thickets of ugly brambles and wilted flowers. Kel saw nothing and turned back around to sink back into her thoughts. Minutes later the noise came again and then a slow creaking of wood. Kel turned and stared again. She rose up from her seat and stepped daintly down the path leading to the bushes. She walked slow, carefully and delibrately looking at the ground to avoid the roots spread like snakes along the path.  
  
She arrived at the thickets of roses and looked into them. She started to walk along the dirt path that went around the roses and arrived at a small bench, almost entirely inclosed in the bush. Kel could make out Roald's back, sitting on the bench, slumped, his face in his hands, crying. Kel stepped up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. Roald jumped and turned quickly, almost knocking Kel down onto the path. Kel gasped as she saw Roald's face. It was red and wet with tears. Dirt streaked his face and his tunic was rumpled and messy. Kel stared at him for a moment and said queitly and caring,"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
She knew this was more than just Faleron leaving. That was just the event that broke him. Raold nodded and scooted over for Kel to sit down next to him on the dirty little bench. Kel stepped forward and lowered herself down. She faced him Roald and waited for him to begin. He gave her a small shy smile.  
  
"It's not just Fal, though I can't beleive he left, without saying goodbye. I think he knew how much I would try to get him to stay. I hate being a prince! I just hate it! So much pressure and awful duties. I don't want to have an arranged marriage and I want to marry someone I love. Someone who loves me and cares for me as I would care for them. I especially don't want to be king. Do you know how hard it was for me to be a page? I didn't want to favor anyone so I sat with everyone, each night, a differnt person. I had no chance to become good friends with anyone and I still have no chance to have fun. I want to be a knight, I want to help people. I want to be the People's King, a kind and generous ruler, thoughtful, caring, a good father, and representation of Tortall. And I really think I get too much pressure and I think it's too much for me to take right now!" Roald said slowly but delibrately, exclaiming parts he thought of as most important.  
  
Kel nodded, speechless and reached out to hug Roald as a lone tear ran down his cheek. She wrapped her arms around him and just sat there for a few minutes and then Roald pulled away. He smiled at Kel, again shyly but with the light in his eye's was back.  
  
"I just wish, well I wish, I could have someone to care for me, not for me being a prince or for my money because of the person I am," Roald said.  
  
Kel smiled.  
  
Roald said, "What?"  
  
"I think I'm that person."Kel said  
  
  
  
Like? Don't like? Go ahead and flame me but creative critiscisim is better(I don't mind flames but I like knowing ways to make my story better). Any suggestion you have please don't put them in reviews but email them to me at ILOVEPRINCEHARRY@aol.com. I love emails about anything(comments, questions,thoughts,suggestions,flames,clearing up confusion etc etc)  
  
RRRRRRR  
  
EEEEEEE  
  
VVVVVVV  
  
I I I I I I I  
  
EEEEEEE  
  
WWWWWWW  
  
! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
*muah* 


	14. Once again Jasson is DA BOMB!

~~A Different Kind of Life  
  
Chapter 15  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry and JJJLCC  
  
~~~~~~~ means a scene change  
  
"Really?" asked Roald, hope in his eyes  
  
"Really, I think so," Kel replied gravely  
  
Roald smiled and the look it his eyes changed. He leaned over to Kel and kissed her, softly. When they broke apart Kel grinned at Roald, a wicked gleam in her eyes.  
  
"You holding out on me?" Kel asked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Jasson, just go for a walk," Thayet said.  
  
"Mommy and Daddy need some alone time-i mean we have to talk about something," Jon said.  
  
Jasson turned and walked out of the study. He wanted to go to the gardens to see some of those glowing bugs again. Jasson walked along the stone corrider and stepped out into the garden. He looked around until he saw one of the glowing bugs and ran after it. He followed it down the path to a thicket of bushes. It landed on the bush and Jasson reached out grabbed it. He giggled as it flew onto his hand. It flew off, further into the bush. Jasson followed it and soon found himself deep in the thicket.He heard movement beyond the bush he was in. Quietly, he walked closer to the sound. He giggled, it was his brother and Kel and they were kissing again! Jasson swayed and reached out ot keep his balance. He accidentally grabbed a thorn bush and pricked his finger!!He let out a small yelp. "What was that?" Roald asked, pulling away from their long kiss.  
  
"Dunno, go look," Kel said softly.  
  
Roald stood, dusted himself off and walked over to the thorn bush. He carefully parted the branches and there stood his little brother Jasson  
  
"Sowwie Roald," Jasson said quietly, all the while looking at the ground.  
  
"It's ok, what are you doing out here little buddy?" Roald said  
  
"Mommy and Daddy said they needed some time alone. I wanted to say the glowing bugs again too," Jasson said  
  
"Oh no, last time they said that, I got a little brother," Roald said.  
  
  
  
Oh we are evil aren't we? LOL!! Please Review  
  
To JJJLCC:Thanx girl- I couldn't have written that without. We should team up for a humor fic sometime!!!!!!THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Spida Gal 


	15. More Conte Kids( i like tocall i madness...

A Different Kind of Life  
  
Chapter 16(somewhere close to an ending maybe?)  
  
by:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
REVIEW PLEASE, A LOT OF YOU HAVE STOPPED  
  
REVIEWING JUST BECUASE I DON'T SAY I NEED A CERTAIN NUMBER OF REVIEW BEFORE I POST THE NEXT CHAPTER!  
  
SO REVIEW OR I'LL STOP WRITING!  
  
JUST KIDDING BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW  
  
  
  
Roald suddenly had the incredible urge to laugh. He laughed so hard tears came to his eyes and he clutched his sides as he fell to the ground, laughing his head off. Kel walked over to him, confused on why he was laughing. But one look at his face told Kel that we wouldn't be able to answer her. Oh well, I'll ask him later, she thought.  
  
Jasson then tottered over to her and pulled on the hem of her dress. Kel glanced down at the little child.  
  
"I'm cold and Roald can't pick me up so can you? Jasson said to the older girl.  
  
"Sure," Kel agreed as she obliged and lifted up the little toddler.  
  
Behind Kel, a branch cracked and Kel spun, making Jasson laugh with glee. Kel now faced a smaller version of Roald and a bigger version of Jasson. Kel bent down to be at the smaller child's level.  
  
"Hello, I'm Kel," Kel said kindly, maneuvering Jasson in her arms to shake her hand for him to shake.  
  
"I'm Liam, what's wrong with Roald?" Liam asked curiously peering around Kel all the while shaking her hand.  
  
Liam returned his eyes to Kel's face. He looked at her expectantly, waiting for an answer  
  
"Not sure actually," Kel replied uncertainly.  
  
"O.K. I'll guess I'll talk to him when he's done," Liam said once again peering around Kel to look at his older brother, rolling around on the ground  
  
"O.K., so do you want to talk to me until he's ready to talk?" Kel said slowly, almost cautiously as if she was afraid of his answer.  
  
"Sounds good to me," the young child agreed.  
  
"Sooooo how old are you?" Liam inquired.  
  
"I'm 16, how old are you?" Kel replied confidently.  
  
"You're younger than my brother, but I'm 8!"Liam said, sounding proud of himself.  
  
"That's nice," Kel said politely  
  
"And I'm almost THWEE," Jasson exclaimed happily.  
  
Kel laughed and spun to watch Roald's giggles subside. Slowly but surely, Roald began to stop laughing and sit up. Once he was fully sitting he turned to look at Kel and grinned sheepishly. Jasson, who had climbed out of Kel's arms to jump on his older brother, then knocked him on his back again. Jasson giggled and jumped up and down on Roald's stomach.(a/n poor rwold, I think he needs a hug *hugs*) Roald grunted and lifted Jasson up into his arms and placed him on the ground beside and raised himself on one elbow to grin at Kel.  
  
"Who's standing behind you Kel?" Roald inquired.  
  
Liam stepped out from behind Kel and smiled shyly at Roald. Roald opened up his arms and Liam ran full boar into them. He hugged his brother tightly.  
  
"Hi Liam, How are you?" Roald asked him," Did you miss me much?" Roald teased  
  
Liam didn't reply and after he didn't reply for a couple of minutes Roald pulled him away from and looked at his little brother. Tears were streaming down Liam's face and he tried to hide them as he avoided his big brothers eyes.  
  
  
  
O.K. that chapter is done finally!!! That took me a LONG time comparing to how long it normally takes me to write a chapter!!!!  
  
So please review my story, cuz I like hearing your comments!  
  
And if I get SOME reviews I'll post 17 too! I already have it written! 


	16. Thank you a/n

A Different Kind of Life  
  
Chapter 17  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
NOTE:  
  
Saranha de Angelo- I didn't not post the chapter to be mean! I needed to see the people were stilling reading it! OK?  
  
Shadowdragon111-Ok, lets review. If you press the review button once how many reviews do you get?  
  
azzureprincess- Thank you for all your nice comments on my story  
  
jilla kala-do u fall over often? LOL!  
  
Squire Kali (who is to lazy to sign so I can't link her cuz I'm too lazy to go find her profile) Thanx for reviewing!  
  
Charisma Jo- Thank you too for all the nice comments!!  
  
Xelena-Thank you for reviewing all those times you did! I appreciate it!  
  
TiTi-It wasn't a certain number of reviews I wanted or anything I just wanted to be sure there were still readers out there(besides allyssa) because I wasn't going to keep writing if no one was reading!  
  
Me-OKAY!  
  
Kanchan-okay it will be up soon(with no cherry)  
  
JJJLCC-Hey, girl-on your suga high still? Thanx for all your help!!!!  
  
Pinkpanther-thanx and I will  
  
Sailor Mars-I don't think I would fit in my computer!  
  
Heavengirl221- Kel roald is my fav pairing too!! Kel/Roald forever!  
  
Still Wishin-thanx for reviewing, im glad you like it!  
  
Katey-sorry it was a short chappie!  
  
silver079-do u wonder often?  
  
diamondheart-thank you for all of your nice reviews..put up a new chapter on your story!!!  
  
hyperchick88-Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Shining Star-I have one older brother and I don't get along with him at all!!!!  
  
Cyn James- glad you like my fic  
  
Jaya-thank for saying my stoy is well written!  
  
Page Nightsong-ok, I love writing cliffhangers  
  
Jowa-Ok. Im hurrying!  
  
DaniSue-Still too lazy to sign in?  
  
Me Me Me-YEAH!  
  
Lady Knight of Kennen-ok thank you for reviewing all those times you did  
  
Spiffy-I hope you don't lose your voice if your still screaming!LOL  
  
Zella-Thanx for reviewing  
  
Heaven's angel-I did continue!  
  
Melloth89-I did  
  
Charlotte Elizabeth-Thank you!  
  
Evil person-I'm a different sorta person  
  
Nez-I did continue  
  
Lizzy-chan-Kel/Roald should b together!  
  
Tha wun-I don't like thom/kel  
  
Talabre-I would but I like kel/roald  
  
Lady Arianna-I don't do kel/ neal or kel/cleon..tho I am a fan of kel/neal(shhh don't tell) btu I REALLY love kel/roald  
  
Angel Solo-I did write more  
  
LadyIsabelle-you did fine, reviewing isn't hard-you just tell if you like the story but don't flame if they say no fames-they can get nasty!  
  
  
  
O.K. I'm sorry to everyone that the chapter isn't up!! My brother deleted it-and you wonder y I hate him?  
  
It will be up soon!!! Thank you! 


	17. A sad little Liam with news to share

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 17  
  
  
  
Roald pulled Liam away from him and looked at him.  
  
"Liam-y what's' wrong?" Roald asked curiously  
  
"He didn't-I'm sure he didn't," Liam babbled through his tears  
  
"Who," Roald asked again.  
  
"I don't know," Liam said  
  
"Well laddie, what does he look like?" Kel asked from behind.  
  
She was clutching Jasson and moved to sit beside Liam and Roald on the dirty little bench. Jasson reached out to hug Liam.  
  
"Don't cry Liam, rwold will make it better." Jasson said confidently.  
  
"So Liam what does he look like? Is it a he?"  
  
Liam nodded and said, "I don't know who he is,"  
  
"O.K.," Kel said.  
  
"His hair is light, white maybe. But he's not old! His eyes are icy blue ocean color, like at Alanna's house. He doesn't like Kally or me. He doesn't hit kally though. He doesn't like Kally because she wanted to be a knight."  
  
Kel glanced up at Roald who caught her eye. Kel thought that description sounded familiar but she couldn't place why. But the look in Roald's eyes told her that he did know EXACTLY who his little brother was talking about.  
  
Roald's eyes blazed with a fire that Kel had never seen before and it scared her. His face got red and Kel placed Jasson on the ground and reach over to grab Liam. She putted Liam on her lap and Roald stood. His jaw clenched and he hugged his little brothers and picked up Jasson.  
  
"Kel we HAVE to go talk to my parents," Roald said quietly  
  
Kel nodded.  
  
"so do you want me to carry you or Roald? Or you can walk," Kel asked Liam quietly.  
  
'I'll have Roald carry me," Liam said politely and slid off Kel's lap.  
  
Kel stood up next to Roald and bent to pick up Jasson. 


	18. Talking to the king

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 18  
  
  
  
Kel straightened with Jasson in her arms and her and Roald turned to walk down the narrow path leading to the stone archway back into the Palace. They went through the archway and started to walk down the stone corridors' to Roald's parents study. They arrived in front of their majesties door and Roald shifted Jasson so he could knock. He rapped on the door three times with his knuckles and a moment later, Jonathan opened the door.  
  
"Dad, we GOT to talk to you and Mum, Roald said.  
  
"O.K." Jonathan said, as he opened the door wider to let them in.  
  
Roald and Kel walked inside, shifting the kids so they could put them down. They placed the two kids on the ground and Roald took Liam's hand and walked over to one of the chairs placed in front on Jonathan's desk. He sat down and placed Liam on his lap. Kel walked over to where Roald was and sat in the chair beside him. Jasson came scurring over to Kel and tugged on her dress. Kel looked down at the smiling little boy.  
  
"Can I sit on your lap Kel?" Jasson asked, his eyes pleading  
  
"Sure Jass, come on up!" Kel said happily  
  
Jasson climbed up to her lap and turned to Roald and stuck his tongue out.  
  
"Haha, Roald she likes me more than you, you can't sit on her lap!" Jasson exclaimed  
  
"Shut up Jassie," Roald said back, sounding tired and worn out.  
  
Kel glanced at Roald with a look of caring in her eyes. Roald returned the glance with a brief look in her direction and he turned away.  
  
"So what did you children want to talk to us about?" Jonathan asked kindly, his gentle eyes roving back and forth from Roald to Kel.  
  
"Well, its not really us. It's Liam you see," Kel began to explain.  
  
"Kel, shush, it's Liam's story to tell and even though he doesn't want to, he must," Roald said firmly.  
  
Liam whimpered and looked up at his older brother. Roald nodded and Liam turned back to face his parents. He began to re-tell his story, slowly as first then in a jumble of words, just spilling out of him. Jonathan looked at Roald and Kel and could see in their eyes that they knew who "he" was. His look was stony and both teenagers knew exactly what his plan of action was. Kel shuddered and listened to the story unfold again.  
  
  
  
Hey all my faithful little weasels!  
  
I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to get up..I was suffering from a large case of Writer's Block, but surely reading Squire cured that up quick fast and in a hurry..Chapter 19 is in the works and almost finished! 


	19. The Library

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 19  
  
  
  
Liam finished his story and by the end, Jonathan's normally gentle eyes were cold and stony and Thayet's pretty hazel ones were dark blobs of unforgiveness.  
  
"O.K. Liam and Jasson, please leave," Jonathan instructed, all the while taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
  
"I'll leave too your majesties, if you would prefer,"Kel said quietly but clearly.  
  
"Oh, no no Keladry, we need a clear head like yours to balance out Jon and Roald's tempers "Thayet said  
  
Kel lifted her head to smile at the monarch and nod her thanks. Thayet smiled warmly at the youth and turned to her husband.  
  
"Well Jon, how would you like to handle this?" Thayet aked gently  
  
"Thayet, you know damn well how I want to handle this and how I'm going to !" Jon exploded.  
  
"Dad calm down! Please dad maybe its not Joren. Come on!" Roald snapped back  
  
"Roald, name five other boys with white blonde hair and ice blue eyes-that doesn't like lady knights or women warriors. I know he's your friend-but family comes first." Jon said sternly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry dad. It's just with Fal leaving and now this, I'm all confused. I don't really even like Joren, I guess I was mad at you because I thought you made Fal leave," Roald confessed quietly  
  
"oh no Roald I would never do that. I have to go now, I'm sure you've figured out where by now. Please summon Joren to my study now," Jonathan said addressing Roald.  
  
"Yes Dad," Roald said  
  
Kel and Roald both stood to leave and Roald walked over to hug his mother and father, He then rejoined Kel and they strolled out the door into the Palace corrider. Roald seemed to know where Joren was and headed towards the Royal Library. The closer they got the Library the tenser Roald got. Kel noticed his jaw clenching and unclenching and he fists, tightly balled into fists.  
  
"My dad, he had a reason for making me go get Joren" roald said suddenly.  
  
"what?' Kel asked questionably  
  
"Because he knew it was finally time for Joren to get what he deserved and he knows I'm really over-protective on Jiam and Jasson"Roals replied.  
  
Kel nodded knowingly and they continued towards the library. When in the dorrway Kel could see Joren, his back was facing them and he was laughing and joking with his friends. Roald and Kel strode up to him and kel tapped him on the shoulder, HARD. He spun to see who wanted him and Roald was ready with a swift punch to the face. Joren reeled backwards and stood, ready to fight. Roald crounched in a fighters stance and Kel moved quickly out of the way. She hoisted herself up onto a table and sat to waych the fight, She wasn't worried. She was confident roald could beat him. His size was an advantage and he was more muscular than pretty-boy Joren(*hint hint* I don't like Joren*hint hint*)  
  
They circled around each, Roald eyes searching for an opening to hit him, Jorens never leaving Roald's face. Roald gave up being patient and dove into the smaller boy and and began pummeling him with his fists.  
  
  
  
End of this chapter, I know I'm posting it like a day after I posted 18 but I'm going to my dad's house and I had the chapter written so I decided to post it so you wouldn't have to wait a week for it to be up! LOL!!Well r/r ttfn!!!!!!! 


	20. Practice makes perfect

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 20(OMG, I'm already on chapter 20!AHHH)  
  
  
  
Kel clenched her fists as she watched Roald dive into Joren. Joren reeled back and stumbled. He again regained his footing and retaliated. He swung his fist squarely into Roald's face. Roald ducked quickly and swung his foot out and around to knock Joren to the ground. He stepped so he was above him and grinned down on him menacingly. He bent down and grasped Joren's tunic. He pulled him up to his feet and growled something in his ear. Joren stuttered out a reply and Kel hopped off the table. She walked slowly and calmly over to the two older boys. Joren's face flushed at the embarrassment of a girl seeing him get his butt kicked. His embarrassment soon turned to anger.  
  
"Wench, go embroider or something," he spat.  
  
Kel breathed in, trying to calm herself. Roald's fists clench, he was ready to hit him again.  
  
"No, take him to your parents, Roald," Kel said, calming down  
  
Roald nodded and began to drag the other towards the direction of his parent's chambers.  
  
"Wait, Joren of Stone Mountain, a word," Roald swung at the sound at Kel's voice, loud and clear.  
  
Joren turned with Roald and faced her, silently waiting for her to continue.  
  
"A match, perhaps? Sword, I suppose," Kel said  
  
"Me? Fight with a girl? Uhhh, no!" Joren said  
  
"Scared Jorie boy?" Roald said as he tightened his grip around Joren's neck.  
  
"No, I will never lower myself to fight with a…..lady" he finished  
  
"O.K. I understand. Just because you're afraid of being beaten by a girl…oh never mind," Kel said, as she turned to walk to her chambers.  
  
"Wait, I'm not afraid. With their majesties leave, a match it is. Swords only," Joren stated.  
  
Kel looked up into Roald's eyes. Once there she saw dark blue yes, pleading her to forgot this. Kel gave a small shake of her head and turned again to Joren.  
  
"Yes, I agree. Maybe you could ask their majesties when you speak with them today….." Kel trailed off  
  
Joren blanched and gave a nod. The boys turned to walk away. Kel turned in the other direction to go to her rooms. The boys studying in the library stared at her with wonder as she jauntily walked out of the Royal Library. Kel walked to her room and unlocked the door. She stepped inside and shed her pretty clothes for a more suitable pair of breeches and a loose cotton shirt. She unpacked her sword from it's casing. She picked up the lighter than normal sword and gave it a few light swings. She cleared out some space by pushing her bed to the corner of the room and placing a few light wooden chairs on it. She had a clear space in the middle of the room and began to practice her fencing. Kel stopped as a knock sounded on her door. She gripped the sword at her side and went to answer the door. When she got the door open it was Roald standing there.  
  
"Can I come in?" Roald asked  
  
"Ummm sure, I guess" Kel replied.  
  
The young royal walked into her room and commented," I like the way you rearranged the place!  
  
"Thanks," Kel laughed.  
  
"Joren is talking to my parents now, I was in there before when they were talking. He admitted it Kel. He admitted to beating Liam!!! So I don't think your little challenge yourself match is going to happen." Roald said  
  
"THAT was uncalled for Roald and you know it!" Kel said, starting to sound angry with the older boy.  
  
"Kel, I'm kidding. You didn't really want to go through with that any way did you?" Roald asked.  
  
"Yeah I was seriously considering it" Kel said.  
  
"Ohhhhhh…Well-" Roald was cut off as a knock sounding on the door.  
  
"A moment," Kel called and went to answer the door.  
  
  
  
Hey,  
  
End of another chapter! I can't belive I have twenty chapter in this "little" fic! Now, I have one thing to say to a certain reviewer-Allyssa, do dragin's even live to be forty? BTW I hope I don't know you when your forty!! HAHA, five reviews this tome again, AHHH!!! Ok, I'm finished. Well I haven't started Chapter 21 yet but I have a feeling it will be written by tonight!  
  
Errign~*~=) 


	21. The note

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 21  
  
  
  
Kel opened the door to reveal a page dressed in the Royal Uniform. The page bowed as she opened the door.  
  
"Would the miss be Lady Keladry of Mindelan?" the page asked  
  
"Aye, and you?" Kel replied friendly  
  
"Alixzander of Jesslaw," Alixzander replied.  
  
"Oh, so can I help you?" Kel asked  
  
"Yes, their Majesties themselves asked me to deliver this to you!" Alixzander said, handing Kel a piece of paper.  
  
"Oh hi Roald" Alixzander said as her peered into her room over her shoulder.  
  
"Hi Alixz, you know it's very rude to look in a lady's rooms?" Roald questioned.  
  
"Well yeah but you two have fun now!" Alixz said winking at the older girl.  
  
"Shut up," Roald replied back as Kel closed the door and Alixz walked away.  
  
"Don't be immature Roald, it's not very becoming," Kel said teasingly  
  
"Quiet fool…. It's not very becoming," Roald mocked in a high girly voice.  
  
"So anyway what does your note say?" Roald asked impatiently.  
  
"Roald, It's MY letter, which means it's no of your business," Kel said patiently  
  
"So what if it's yours? What can I say, I'm nosy!" Roald replied back  
  
"I've noticed," Kel commented dryly.  
  
"Just open it will you?" Roald impatiently snapped  
  
"Hsssssssss," Kel replied but still opened up her letter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dear Lady Keladry,  
  
It has been brought to our attention that you have challenged Sir Joren of Stone Mountain to a duel. Now, there is a problem with this challenge. Sir Joren will not be alive to accept it! His execution is scheduled for two nights time at the last daylight bell at the Royal Palace. Sir Joren's close friend Sir Garvey of Runnerspring has volunteered to take the challenge in his friends place. Do you accept?  
  
Regards,  
  
King Jonathan V  
  
P.S. I've tried convince Thayet that this is a formal letter but she just wouldn't take no for an answer. She says good luck and to win for ladies everywhere.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kel glanced over the letter and wordlessly handed it to Roald.  
  
"Here your nosiness," Kel teased  
  
"Ha-Ha, so funny," Roald replied  
  
Roald fell silent as he read the letter. His eyes widen and turned stony and then they shrunk back to normal size. The stony color was still there. Kel shuddered and looked down. When Roald had his eyes like that it scared her. She looked at her stocking feet and yawned. She hadn't realized she was so tired. She wasn't even hungry or anything either. That was unusual…..  
  
"Roald, I'm tired. I think I'm going to go to bed," Kel muttered sleepily.  
  
"O.K., so you want me to get out?" Roald asked  
  
"ummmm yea I was kind of thinking that," Kel said sarcastically.  
  
"O.K. goodnight Kel, I'll see you tomorrow morning." Roald said and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait Roald, are you going to be on the practice courts tomorrow morning, like early?" Kel asked hopefully.  
  
"yeah, I usually go out there at about first bell," Roald replied, sounding confused  
  
"Great, you can pick me up on your way! Thanks!" Kel replied  
  
"sure, I guess, G'Night!" Roald said and left Kel rooms.  
  
Kel changed into her dressing gown and snuggled under the covers. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.  
  
  
  
End if another chapter, hope you liked it!  
  
Know what I'd like? To break 200 on reviews! And not all from Allyssa either! I know I spelt dragon wring I'm not stupid yea know, Wait maybe I am, oh never mind! Well r/R 


	22. A end of a beginning

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By:iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 22  
  
  
  
Kel slept peacefully through the night and awoke with the day. She washed and dressed in loose breeches and a clingy cotton shirt. She strapped on her sword belt and slid her precious sword into its scabbard. The first bell of the day rang. She sat down o the bed to wait for Roald to arrive. Moments later a knock was heard on the door and Kel jumped to answer it. She opened the door to see Roald standing, dressed like she was with his sword hanging loosely around his waist.  
  
"Hi." Kel said  
  
"Umm yeah hi. Ready to go?' Roald replied sounding kinda dazed.  
  
"Yes, just let me get my "toy"," Kel said and turned away from the doorway.  
  
She turned back inside her room and grabbed her new glaive. It was a gift from her mother for graduating from finishing school. It had a dark wooden handle and the metal shine and glared with sharpness. She turned back to Roald with the glaive and they proceeded to walk down to the practice courts. When they were about half way there Roald blurted out," So can you really use that thing?"  
  
"Yes I can., I wouldn't have broughten it with me if I couldn't!" Kel replied.  
  
"Oh, it looks heavy." Roald remarked a few moments later.  
  
"not really," Kel said.  
  
They rest of way they continued in silence. A few minutes later they arrived at the practice courts. Kel glanced around in awe of all of the fighting going on. Roald saw her look and laughed.  
  
Kel glared at him and followed him as her maneuvered around some younger pages wrestling on the ground. They carefully avoided fingers and toes as they arrived in front of Roald's group of friends. Kel recognized Neal, Thom, Owen, and…Faleron but there were three other boys she didn't know of.  
  
"Kel you know most of the boys here but the others are Seaver of Tasride, Yancen of Ironha, and of course Merric of Hollyrose. I do believe Seaver is knight-master to your brother Ander's son," Roald said  
  
"Oh, pleasure to meet all of you," Kel stated  
  
"Begging your pardon lady, but why are you here?" Owen inquired  
  
"Owen, shut it!" Faleron hissed  
  
Kel laughed and replied,"Oh, no problem. I'm here to practice…you know PRACTICE courts."  
  
"You can fight? JOLLY!" Owen screeched  
  
"Kel, a match?" Roald asked  
  
"Sure," Kel replied.  
  
Kel never took her eyes off Roald as she stripped off her shoes and tied back her hair. She adjusted her sword belt and rolled up the cuffs of her shirt. She handed her glaive to Neal and stepped up the guard position. 


	23. Accidents happen

A Different Kind of life  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Yea, I know it has taken me a LONG time to update but I have been soooo incredibly busy with working on my webpage, learning HTML and right when I have the time about two weeks ago to write this chapter I get writers block! I think this is the last chapter, but I might do a part two but this one needs to end hereDramaLOL, read and find out why! Hope you liked it,  
  
Errign~*~=)  
  
  
  
Kel circled around Roald, her eyes never leaving his. He winked at her and step forward in a lunge. Kel stepped to the side and back and as Roald stepped back from his lunge she herself lunged catching him off balance. He stumbled over a rock and fell. His head crackedon a rock and kel gasped as she saw blood ooze out from behind his head.  
  
Neal ran forward and examined Roald. Neal turned back to his groups of friends.  
  
"Thom, a healer, quick!" Neal shouted urgently.  
  
Thom sprinted off into the Palace and soon returned with his mother, both running straight towards the unconscious Prince. Alanna reached Roald's side and knelt beside her, purple fire sprouting from her fingers. She pressed her fingers t his chest and kel stepped back as she watched Roald's body jolt upwards and back down to lifeless. Alanna looked up at the group of boys crowded and around and montioned to Thom. Thom ran off to find Jonathan and Thayet. Alanna stood and faced the boys.  
  
"His life is slipping fast, he wouldn't live much longer. I can't do anything to save him." Alanna said sadly as a lone tear rolled down her cheek. She turned back to Roald to find Kel sitting beside him, holding his hand, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Thayet rushed onto the practice courts, flanked by jonathan. Both of the Prince's parents rushed over to and one glance told them the truth. Thayet began to cry and turned into Jon's shoulder. Kel sat alone, staring at Roald's face as she watched his life slip away.  
  
  
  
Sob R/R  
  
This is the end of Part one(tentative-might not continue!) 


	24. Findings deep inside

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 24  
  
I've decided not to do two parts but just keep going on this one!  
  
Ta! Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Kel sat beside Roald and started as she felt a sudden warmth flow into her fingers. She felt a hand on her shoulder ad looked up to see a mage in black robes with chestnut hir, pulled back in a horsetail.  
  
"Keladry, you have a gift. Though it doesn't appear like other's you casn use your gift to save to your friend. I couldn't explain how it works, nor train you fro what will come of you," Numair stated  
  
"I have no gift. What do you speak of? Hhhow?" Kel sputtered out.  
  
"Just open your mind. Reach inside your soul and REALLY want to save him. Trust in me, it will work!" Numair stated. He snapped his fingers and disappeared.  
  
"But, wait..i need help…Please?" Kel stopped as his words floated back to her.  
  
She concentrated on Roald's face and reached inside herself and tried, willed him back to life. She sat for many minutes just concentrating on Roald.  
  
His eyelids fluttered and opened..then closed.  
  
"Roald, wake up," Kel said, while lightly slapping his face.  
  
He stirred, and woke, his blue eyes blurry and infocused.  
  
"Mmm, Kel? What happened? Ugh my head." Roald said groggily  
  
"Oh, Roald! Your alive!" Kel said happily  
  
"umm yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Roald said,"My head HURTS though."  
  
"OK, there was an accident, and I think your head is gonna hurt for awhile."Kel replied.  
  
"Well I wanna go to sleep for a bit," Roald sad and closed his eyes  
  
"Road-no open your eyes. No ple-"Kel stopped as she saw a figure in front of her.  
  
She glanced up to see a tall figure dressed in a robe of deep blue with black hair pulled back in a neat twist at the back of her neck.  
  
"no, Goddess?" Kel inquired  
  
"Yes my child. It is I, the Great Mother Goddess. It was a good deed you performed there, but don't fret over the Prince. He will lived but a nap he craves. As soon as I leave find Alanna and alert her. His parents can wait you need my daughter Alanna to save him now. He is your destiny, as the kingdom is also. Fare well my daughter and grow well," The Goddess declared and began to blur away.  
  
Kel rose and brushed her self off and sprinted into the Palace in search of Sir Alanna.  
  
  
  
yeah right…Me kill Roald? I think not! He's my favorite person! LOL  
  
R/R 


	25. Wonders

A Different Kind of Life  
  
By: iluvspiderandprinceharry  
  
Chapter 25  
  
I realized that last chapter was strange… and very stupid! I'm gonna try to make up for in it this chapter!  
  
  
  
Kel ran breathless through the palace, straight to the Royal Wing. Alanna was there, walking down the corridor towards her room I suppose. Kel raced up to her, breathing hard. Alanna turned towards Kel, her face tear streaked.  
  
"Alanna, come! It's roald , hes alive!"Kel said as she circled Alanna and ran back off to the practice courts. Alanna ran past Kel and therefore beat her to the practice courts. Alanna whipped out some foul smelling potion out of her belt press and held it to Roald's nose. Roald eyes immediatedly opened and he mutter a string of curses, all directed at Alanna.  
  
'hush boy, I'll not have to talking to me like that," She growled.  
  
"Sorry?" he said meekly.  
  
"Yeah yeah,"Alanna said and hoisted him to his feet. Kel rushed to take pne arms and the two ladies dragged the Prince up to his quarters and Alanna left Kel to watch him as she alerted his parents. Kel walked over ot Roald'sbed as he laid down and sat on the edge of it. He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back. She brushed his hair off his forehead with her hand and his parents rushed in. Kel stood up out of the way as Thayet and Jon went to their oldest child's bedside. He spoke to him a bit, then hugged him and as they saw him yawn and squirmed they turned to leave and saw Kel leaning against Roald's dresser. Thayet's eyes were teary as she looked at the girl.  
  
"Thank you Kel," Thayet said solemnly and polite, her voice was happiness in all.  
  
"Numair told us, we than kyou," Jon said and his parents were gone.  
  
Kel walked back over to Roald's bed and sat again. He had fallen asleep and Kel sat there, just looking at him. Oh no, kel thought, I'm falling in love.  
  
She bent, kissed him full on the lips and stood to leave. She was at the door with the door open when she heard Roald move behind her.  
  
"Kel, can you please stay here with me?" He whispered, almost too quiet for Kel to hear.  
  
"Yes, I need to go to my room , for a second," Kel said and Roald nodded.  
  
Kel walked to her room , and changed. She got a book and went back to Roald's rooms.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Roald recovered fully and went on to marry Kel as planned. Owen and Kally married also, and Neal and Adalia had two more sons. Both with the gift. Faleron and Alianne lived in Tyra, but kept contact with the Royal couple. Kel never did fight Garvey.  
  
  
  
End of PART ONE! Plase look for Part TWO in a couple days, maybe a week. It will be called Children of Conte and takes place after Roald becomes king. Should be good! Tanks for sticking thorugh this half and please review! 


End file.
